This Isn't The Afterlife, Is It?
by Kamizuki Mari
Summary: "When Otonashi and the others are suddenly swallowed up and dropped into another world-one where the dead are not only walking, but also mindless and flesh-eating-how will they find their way back to the afterlife?" Rated T for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't posted anything in like.. Forever ._.  
>I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories! D: This is gonna sound bad, but I got bored of the Envy fanfic, simply because I felt like I was just repeating the same thing for the third time.. But, I <em>will _finish it.. Too OCD to leave it unfinished *nervous laugh*  
>Same goes with the Naruto fanfic. I just need some inspiration to finish that one XD<em>

_But anyway, Happy -almost- New Year! :D  
><em>_  
>About this story:<br>So I've been watching 'Angel Beats!' and 'Highschool of the Dead' (so peverted XD) lately and last night I had the strangest dream about them... Where the charas from 'Angel Beats!' were suddenly dropped into the world like 'Highschool of the Dead.' But since I'm not going to have any of the charas from HOTD, I dunno if I should just put this under 'Angel Beats!' or have it as a crossover.  
>Hope you enjoy this little.. thing.. ;D<em>

**_-Mari_**

* * *

><p>"It's time to start the meeting," Yurippe said as she leaned back against the wooden desk, a frown threatening to pull the corners of her mouth down. She sighed, frustrated. "Where the hell is everyone!"<p>

Matsushita the fifth and Takamatsu looked around the room from where they were sitting on two opposing couches. Both shrugged.

Yurippe frowned as she began to list off those not present, "Shiina, Hinata, Fujimaki, Noda, Otonashi, Ooyama, TK. Hell! Even Yui! How are we supposed to move forward with no one here! What the hell is going on! Ugh!"

Takamatsu adjusted his glasses as he looked up at Yurippe. "Perhaps they got caught up by Angel. She's been out a lot more lately."

"Then–!" Yurippe let out a frustrated hiss as she hit herself in the forehead. "I guess we have to go save a bunch of incompetent fatasses!"

Her eyes widened in shock when the doors were thrown open with a loud bang that shook the walls and windows. She reached for her gun habitually, pointing it in the direction of the teenager that stood with his hands on his knees, his breathing harsh. When she saw it was just panic-stricken Ooyama, she scowled. "What the hell! Where have you been! And where are the other morons!"

"Y-Yurippe!" Ooyama said as he fell onto his knees. "Th-The others.. They're gone!"

"They were obliterated?" Yurippe's voice rose an octave in shock.

"No," Ooyama shook his head. "A-At least I don't think they were.. This huge hole opened up in the ground.. Fujimaki pushed me out of the way, but he, the others, Angel, and even some NPCs were all swallowed up! The hole closed and I tried to hit the ground, but it didn't work! I didn't know what to do, so I ran up here as fast as I could.." His eyes began to water. "I tried to bring them back..!"

"Take a break, Ooyama. We don't need you breaking down on us, okay?" Yurippe said as she walked over and knelt in front of him, her hand resting on her shoulder. She frowned as she looked over at the other two brigade members. "Matsushita the fifth. You, Takamatsu and I are going to see if this hole affected anywhere else, starting with GirlDeMo's practice room. After that we'll check the Student Council. This may be one of Angel's tricks."

"Seeing as she, too, was pulled through the hole," Takamatsu pushed up his glasses. "I highly doubt that she had a part in this. Though, I don't think that looking into it would be a bad idea."

"I want to come too!" Ooyama said with wide eyes. "I watched that _thing _swallow up my friends right in front of me! I have to help get them back!"

"This is the afterlife.. There's no telling what could have happened to them," Yurippe sighed. "But alright, you can come. I guess the more members the better. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Hey... Is everyone okay?" Otonashi asked softly as he sat up, rubbing the side of his head. He looked around to see Hinata and Yui were the only ones who had came to. A few feet away, Fujimaki and TK were still laying on the concrete.<p>

_What the hell happened...? _Otonashi wondered as he got shakily to his feet and walked over. "Hey, are you two okay?"

"Yeah, I think so.." Hinata nodded as he looked up at Otonashi. "Where are we? This place is a wreck.."

Otonashi looked around, just now noticing what Hinata meant. The streets were abandoned, but wrecked cars lined the street and.. Oh my gosh, was that blood that stained the concrete?

"I don't know. Where are the others?" Otonashi asked as he sat.

"Shiina and Noda went to have a look around," Yui said, though she was unusually quiet. "They said they would be back in a few minutes."

"How long ago was that?" Otonashi questioned.

"They left right before you woke up," Hinata answered, looking over his shoulder. He frowned, which was unusual for the blue-haired teen. "I don't like the feel of this place. It's too.. I don't know.. Abandoned."

"I get the feeling something terrible happened here," Otonashi said solemnly.

"Where is here?" Yui wondered out loud as she gripped Hinata's jacket sleeve for comfort. "Do you think that we were obliterated?"

"No.. We didn't follow the rules like Angel did.." Hinata said as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. His eyes widened for a second. "Hey, speaking of Angel, wasn't she and some other NPCs pulled through as well?"

"I think so," Otonashi nodded.

"They might have woken up before us," Otonashi said. He smiled a bit. "You know, this is kind of like when I woke up in the afterlife. I was in a strange place and didn't know what the hell was going on. At least I have my memories this time."

"Well it's a good thing you have those."

The three looked up to see Shiina and Noda walking up. Otonashi's eyes widened when he saw the blood stains on each of their uniforms. When they got closer, Shiina spoke again, her eyes steely.

"Please tell me you remember how to fight."

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter!<br>I'll be sure to work on updating my other stories as soon as possible!_

_Have a great New Year! ;D_

**_-Mari_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two! It took a while, but here it is! [:  
>Hopefully you'll like it, but I've had writers block lately, so it's probably not that great ^^" Sorry D:<br>__But anyway, it's Spring Break, so I'll try to update again [:_

_**-Mari**_

* * *

><p><em>The three looked up to see Shiina and Noda walking up. Otonashi's eyes widened when he saw the blood stains on each of their uniforms. When they got closer, Shiina spoke again, her eyes steely.<em>

"_Please tell me you remember how to fight."_

"Why are you covered in blood?" Otonashi blurts out before he can stop himself. There aren't any apparent injuries from what he can tell—their clothes aren't torn, they aren't grasping any appendages like they were in pain, they weren't limping either.

"Don't tell me you got in a fight with Angel!" Hinata adds as well, having pried Yui off of him to stand and stare down his two friends. Automatically, Noda lowered the blade of his halberd, having taken the comment as a threat, or an insult.

"Why would you think we're stupid enough to do that?" He shot back angrily. "We haven't even seen her since she and a bunch of NPC's ran off earlier!"

"So they're here," Otonashi looked around. _But.. Where is here? And why is there so much destruction?_

"Are you three going to sit there and argue? Or are you going to listen?" Shiina asked impatiently as she began to clean the blood off of her blade with her skirt. It strikes Otonashi as odd for her to be speaking so much, but he doesn't protest. The others have gone silent as well, all eyes resting on the dark-haired girl. She looks up at them, meeting each gaze—apart from Noda, who has his back turned in isolation—steadily as she begins. "There's something strange going on in this place. This isn't the afterlife."

"So we were obliterated?" Yui squeaked in astonishment, her eyes wide and scared.

"I'm not sure." Shiina admitted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But there's some kind of… Look, I'm not sure what to call it, okay! It's these mindless things that look like people, but they attack you like they want to eat you!"

"So I take it we can die in this world…" Hinata thought aloud as he knelt beside TK and Fujimaki, shaking their shoulders to try to awaken them. "Then we should probably see where we can go that's safe."

"This is so stupid…" Shiina sighed before looking over her shoulder. "Damn it! Grab somebody and run!"

Otonashi barely had time to look up before Yui was latched onto his side, ranting on in her high pitched voice.

"Hey! Let go and run!" Otonashi protested as he pushed against her angrily, though he knew it was just adrenaline. Those _things_ that Shiina described were coming closer. Stumbling, moaning… It was something that seemed to be straight out of a horror movie. A horror movie? Where the hell did that come from?

"What are you doing?" Noda shouted from up the sidewalk, Fujimaki held precariously on his back, making Otonashi realize that he and Yui were the only ones still standing there, transfixed by the creatures looming towards them. Shaking his head, Otonashi took off, Yui only a pace behind him, still rambling.

_This is insane! Chased by some kind of things! _He thought as he rounded the corner. How had the others gotten so far? Noda and Hinata each had someone on their backs, and Shiina… Well, there was nothing different about Shiina leaving the others in her dust. Growling out his frustration, Otonashi realized what was slowing him down. He was keeping pace with Yui, slowing his steps so he wouldn't leave the frantic girl behind. He stopped, catching her around the waist and hoisting her up onto his back. "Hold on!"

"What? Put me down!" She protested loudly, beating her hands against his shoulders as he took off again.

"Stop arguing!" Otonashi shouted back, speeding up to where the others had disappeared within an enclosed yard. He ran past Hinata and Noda, who were waiting at the iron gates, each holding a side, ready to swing it shut and lock it.

They were in an empty lot, surrounded by tall brick walls, at least eight feet high, with only one gate. There was a tree as well, barely taller than the houses on either side, but enough of a vantage point for Shiina to climb and rest hidden in the leaves as she watched those things past.

Panting, Otonashi collapsed against the wall, his hand over his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Beside him, Hinata was leaned back as well. No one spoke, not even Yui, as each tried to catch their breath. On the other side, they heard the moaning as those human-like things passed. _Human-like…_

"They're gone." Shiina informed from the crook of a limb, staring down at her friends below. "Is everyone alright?"

"A little winded. But that's all," Hinata answered, resting his hand on top of Yui's head. "I'm glad you're okay, Otonashi."

"Hey! What about me, Hina-kins!" Yui shouted, only to have a hand slapped over her mouth. When the hell did Shiina move from the limb?

"Don't shout, they may come back." She was gone again.

_It's like my first day in the afterlife all over again! I forgot how weird these people are! _Otonashi pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning his head against the wall. _But it's not as weird as those things. They're like they're from a horror movie._

"Zombies."

"What was that?" Otonashi's eyes widened when he realized everyone was looking at him expectantly, even Noda—though he still had his back to the others as he sat against the other wall.

"Zombies." Hinata stifled a laugh. Oh, they were looking at Hinata. "They're like those zombies I used to watch in my past life."

"This keeps getting more and more scary," Yui said as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Can't we go back?"

"In order to do that, we'd have to know where we are." Shiina called down.

"Maybe I can help with that."

* * *

><p>"You mean nothing weird has happened here?" Yurippe asked incredulously, her arms shooting out to the sides. "Nothing at all?"<p>

"I just told you that," Hisako responded calmly, placing her guitar against the rack, smoothing out her shirt. "Well, Yui didn't show up for practice. But that's about it."

"Okay, thank you. Keep an eye out, 'kay?" Yurippe waved as she left the band to practice, closing the door behind her. Met by eager eyes, she sighed, shaking her head. "They didn't see anything. Everything's normal to them, except Yui's gone."

"She was pulled through too!" Ooyama offered with a strained voice. "I saw her clutching Hinata as she fell."

"Great. Just great! We're back where we started!" Yuri scratched the side of her head. "And you're positive they didn't get obliterated? Or disappear like Iwasawa?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean," Ooyama shook his head. "They weren't obliterated!"

"It's okay," Yuri said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder as she passed. "We still have one more place to check."

* * *

><p><em>Hope ya'll enjoyed! *heart*<em>

_Any comments, reviews, or suggestions would be greatly appreciated~! [;_

_Thank you! :D_

_**-Mari~***_


	3. Chapter 3

_This took longer than originally thought, due to personal life as well as computer trouble. But it's here now!  
>Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.. I appreciate it so much! *heart*<br>Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well [:_

**_-Mari_**

* * *

><p>"<em>This keeps getting more and more scary," Yui said as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Can't we go back?"<em>

"_In order to do that, we'd have to know where we are." Shiina called down._

_ "Maybe I can help with that."_

Noone spoke. Who could? They all looked up in wonder at the girl that stood on the wall in front of them, her demeanor calm and collected. She smiled, her bright eyes lighting up as she dropped down to the ground.

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"It can't be!" Otonashi said incrediously as he stood. "Iwa-"

"IWASAWA! MASAMI IWASAWA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Yui rambled loudly as she latched on to her idol's waist. "I thought I'd never see you again! How are you here? I thought you were obliterated! IWASAWA!"

"Uh," Iwasawa unlatched the babbling girl gently-as gently as she could-and stepped back, looking out through the iron gates. "You need to be quiet, okay?"

The pink-haired girl nodded, a huge grin on her face.

"How are you here?" Otonashi asked, walking forward.

"If it isn't Mr. Amnesia," The singer joked light-heartedly. Her eyes flickered around the other Battlefront members. "I wish I could say I'm glad you're all here. Where's Yurippe and Ooyama? They didn't move on with you all? or Hisako?"

"Move on?" Hinata questioned. "So we _were_ obliterated?"

"Well.. It's a long explaination," Iwasawa glanced around. There was almost something nervous about her movements as she kept glancing at the gate. "And it's best to do it behind closed doors. We can't make too much noise out here."

"Why not?" Noda questioned.

"Hey, more of those things are coming!" Shiina called down as she dropped from the limb, pulling TK's arm over her shoulder.

"Shit.." Iwasawa muttered as she went to the gate and looked out. "Follow me!"

_Follow you where?_ Otonashi wondered to himself as he took up TK's other arm, taking some of the weight off of Shiina as they followed Iwasawa to the opposite wall where some of the bricks had been cracked or completely removed to create footholds in the wall, leading up to a fire escape. Iwasawa was already up, Hinata beside her as they pulled up Fujimaki and Yui. Noda went up next before he and Hinata pulled TK up from Shiina and Otonashi.

"How many are there?" Otonashi asked as he looked back as the gate to see limbs reaching through, grasping... The iron groaned in protest at the pressure being exerted against it. When he turned back, Shiina had already ascended to the fire escape and was looking down at him, waiting for him to climb up as well.

"You'd better move it!"

Not thinking twice, Otonashi grasped the holds and hauled himself up to the top before reaching up and catching the edge of the fire escape. He looked down over the other end of the wall to see what looked like hundreds of those _things_, zombies as Hinata had described them, pushing against the gates, trying to get through.

"Are you stupid, Amnesia?" Iwasawa grasped his arm and pulled. "Do you want to get eaten?"

Otonashi pulled himself up onto the fire escape, looking back once he was up to see the gate flying open, the lock crashing to the ground as the bodies poured in blindly. Not wanting to see anymore, he turned, following Iwasawa and Shiina up after the others. He tried not to look at the cracked windows. Some had splatters of blood, while in others... He shook his head, not wanting to remember the sight.

A child he had seen in one, lying face down and motionless in what seemed to be a playroom. She wasn't alive, he could tell that from one glimpse at what was left of her. Everything was covered in crimson. There was a doll in one hand, though it too had been torn. In another was a man in an armchair, his head rolled back like he was sleeping if it hadn't been for the...

"Where are we going?" He asked, covering his mouth again.

"The top. I've sealed off and cleaned out the entire top floor. It's a sort of safe house." Iwasawa turned, a weak smile on her face. She too had see what he had, possibly more than once. "Sound proof, too. These apartments used to be very nice a while back."

By the time they reached the top where Hinata was standing outside on the fire escape waiting, Otonashi was sure he was going to hurl. He had seen more than he could handle.

"It'll get easier." Something told him Iwasawa was only trying to make him feel better as he followed through the window.

The room was nice, white painted walls accented by light blue carpet. There were two guitars in the corner, an acoustic as well as an electric. Supplies were also piled against the walls-blankets, first-aid kits, what seemed like endless amounts of water jugs and canned foods, a pair of crutches, and bandages. A freezer had also been pushed up against the wall.

The others were waiting inside for further instruction. Iwasawa opened her arms, smiling. "This is the supplies room. None of you are hurt are you? You weren't bitten or anything? 'Cause then I'd have to kill you."

Thinking it was a joke, the others laughed. The only one that remained silent was Iwasawa, whose brow was furrowed slightly.

"I'm not joking."

A shocked sound escaped Otonashi's throat when he realized she really _wasn't _joking. "Why the sudden seriousness?"

"Come here," Iwasawa stepped out onto the fire escape and pointed to the things wandering mindlessly below. "If you get bit by one of those, it's game over. You're dead."

"But aren't we already?" Noda asked bluntly.

"Sort of," Iwasawa closed the window to a crack. "This is an inbetween."

"Inbetween?" Otonashi questioned.

"Halfway between the afterlife and the living world. An inbetween."

"I think I get it," Hinata rubbed his chin. "Those 'zombies' are like the NPC's of the afterlife. And if we get bit, we'll go back to the afterlife."

"Wrong again," Iwasawa jerked her thumb towards the window. "You'll basically be stuck here in this hell."

"How do we get back then?" Noda asked.

"I don't know." Iwasawa looked over her shoulder. "But I'm not going back, even if I knew how."

"What?" Yui screeched. "What about GirlDeMo?"

Iwasawa frowned. "Hisako's a strong leader. And I'm sure she's found another vocalist by now."

_Too bad her replacement is here, too. _Otonashi sighed softly.

"Hey, looks like they're waking up," Iwasawa changed the subject as Fujimaki and TK began to stir slightly. "Welcome back."

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to parachute back down here, Yurippe? It really didn't turn out well last time we tried this..." Ooyama whimpered as he moved closer to his leader. "And we had more people.."<p>

"The traps have all been deactivated. And there's no threat from Angel if what you say is right." Yuri turned with a smile. "The Guild has no need to reactivate the traps this time!"

"We should still be careful," Takamatsu said as he pushed up his glasses. "We didn't think they would be active the last time, and look what happened then."

"There's nothing to worry about," Yurippe brushed it off, though she still held her handgun ready.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Who's that?" Ooyama gasped as he hid behind Matsushida, his limbs shaking.

"Hisako?" Yurippe asked. "What are you doing here? How long have you been down here?"

"After you asked about Yui, we got suspicious." The guitarist panted, brushing her hair out of her face. Behind her, Irie and Sekine were also trying to catch their breath. "So we followed you guys down here."

"Agh! Dammit! Why didn't you ask to come earlier?" Yurippe pulled at her hair angrily. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" Hisako asked calmly, looking around. "And what's that noise?"

The group all paused, going quiet as they looked around. There was a loud rumbling. And it was coming closer.

"Shit, not again!" Yurippe cursed under her breath before taking off running. "Everyone, run!"

Coming up behind them was a giant metal ball.

* * *

><p><em>[Chapter 3, end]<em>

_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
>Any reviews would be much appreciated! *heart*<em>

_**-Mari~***_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh crap it's summer.. And another chapter :D  
>Working on updating all of my unfinished stories tonight, but my computer's being a spaz XP<em>

_On the other hand, thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it more than ya'll know to hear someone likes my stories XD  
>Much love *hearts*<em>

_And an appology ahead of time for this chapter._

_Hope ya'll enjoy *heart*_

**_-KM x_**

* * *

><p>"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST COME TALK TO US EARLIER?" Yurippe lashed out at Hisako as they ran. Up ahead, she saw the opening Shiina had pulled her and the others into last time. She pointed. "There!"<p>

She had barely scrambled in far enough not to block the others when the ball rolled past. She sat up, counting. She sighed, her hand resting on her middle. Good. No one had died. They really couldn't afford to lose anyone now.

"Okay.." She stood. "Who's bright idea was it to follow us?"

"Mine," Hisako said, standing.

"Well you're a moron then! You've never been to the Guild!" Yurippe massaged her temple, trying to keep her frustration under command. "If someone comes in after the initial group, the traps are reactivated automatically. Do you know what that means? Our mission just got ten times harder."

"Why don't you just let them know it's not Angel?" Hisako questioned, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"It doesn't work that way!" Yuri threw her arms up as she turned to walk further into the hallway. She let them fall again, sighing. "But that's behind us... Let's go.."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight.. We were sucked out of the Afterlife through this black hole and now we're stuck between the dead and the living? And there's these brainless zombie things that have infected the entire world?" Fujimaki asked, rubbing his head. "Sorry, but this just sounds absolutely absurd."<p>

"As weird as it sounds, it's true." Iwasawa offered from where she leaned on the arm of an overstuffed red chair. She crossed her arms. "I still don't understand the whole black hole thing. That seems extremely odd."

_And the other stuff doesn't? _Otonashi questioned silently from where he and Hinata were leaning against either side of a window. He shook his head and looked out of the window. "I wonder where Angel and the other students are.. You don't think they.. You know.. Got bitten?"

"Dunno man," Hinata replied absently, his mind somewhere else.

"It's a possibility." Iwasawa looked up from her conversation with Fujimaki. "I didn't see her walking around anywhere in the city though."

"What's it matter, anyway?" Noda asked. "She's not our problem."

"No, but she may know a way out." Otonashi tapped his chin. When he saw the others looking at him, his face turned red and he got flustered. "I mean, she's supposed to have connections to God, right?"

"Yep, he's a moron." Yui sighed.

"A smart moron," Iwasawa smiled. "I never thought about using Angel to get out of this dump!"

"There's no guarentee that would even work." Noda frowned. "Plus, Yurippe wouldn't want us working with Angel."

"Yurippe isn't here right now, moron." Fujimaki cut in, popping his neck on the sheathe of his sword. "Plus, I don't know about you, but I kinda want to get back."

"This is stupid.. But I'm with Noda," Shiina spoke up. Funny. Even out of the afterlife she was able to find a shadow in an otherwise well-lit room. "I don't like the idea of working with Angel."

"How do you suppose we get back then?" Otonashi cut in. "We can't exactly make our own black hole and jump back through it!"

"Everyone needs to calm down, we aren't getting anywhere by fighting," Iwasawa pushed off of the chair. "And we need to keep our voices down."

"Why should we? You said the place is sound proof!" Noda argued. "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm lying to you?" Iwasawa's eyes narrowed, her usually cool and easy-going mask disappearing for a moment. "As sound-proof as the place is, those _things _are led by sound! And even through sound-proof walls, a little noise can be carried. And I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly in the mood for being bitten and staying here for who knows how long!"

"Then why'd you even-" Noda was cut off as Hinata, who had until this point remained silent by the window, intervened, his deeper voice carrying over all of them.

"Can you all please _be quiet_?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're behaving like children, geez. Noda, Yurippe would be appalled if she saw how you were acting, accusing Iwasawa of being dishonest. She was gracious enough to save us when those zombies came after us. You should be greatful! And guys, I'm sorry, but there's no solid evidence Angel is even still here."

"So that's what we're going to call them then?" Yui asked. "Zombies?"

"Is that really all you got from that speech?" Hinata slapped his forehead when no one else spoke. "Now I feel like the moron.."

"No, you're right. If Yuri were here, she'd want us to work together. Not fight." Otonashi stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So that means some one has to learn to like other people, 'ey Noda," Yui taunted.

"Shut up, you annoying little thing," Noda grumbled.

"Alright. We'd better get some rest then." Iwasawa said as she began walking down the hall. She pointed to a series of doors. "Those are the bedrooms, but you guys are welcome in my room, too. There should be some spare clothing in the closets." She smiled as she opened a door. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Start what?" Hinata questioned.

"Looking for Angel." She smiled, leaning in the doorway. "She's the best lead we got."

* * *

><p>"<em>Guard Scale, Hand Sonic.<em>"

"Miss Student Council President, what are those things?"

"Dead things." Angel replied as she slashed one, sending it backwards, but allowing two more in it's place. She slashed again. They were slow, too clumsy to keep up with her faster movements. It would've been simple to get away if she were fighting alone, but she had normal students with her. She couldn't risk them being bitten by the terrible creatures.

"Should we run?" The student asked, cowering against the wall. Above them was a fire escape, but the ladder was tied up out of reach.

"No, we need to get that ladder." Angel said calmly, even with the pressure of the situation. She cut past another of the undead. "If we get up high, they cannot hurt us."

"Got it!"

More of the undead seemed to press in on them. They were cornered.

And she had led them right into the danger.

* * *

><p><em>Sincerest appologies for the crap chapter!<br>I'll try harder next time! D:_

_Please review! :D_

**_-KM x_**


End file.
